Mirangle
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Shane and Mitchie got married ad were now pregnant with thier first child..Shane had a inteview just like anyother rockstar would but would this interveiw end in tradgy? WARNING talks alot about 9-11-2001 so if you are easily hurt by thr subject dont read


**Hey guys!! this is just a little something I thought of about two or three days ago!! I know 9-11 was like a week or two ago but I thought about this and decided to give it a shot! It's a oneshot!! So enjoy and tell me if I should add a couple more chapters or just keep it a oneshot and be honest ok!!Oh haha and just pretend that camp rock was filmed 7 years before 9-11 even though that would be pretty werid but just go along with it!!**

Hello...my name is Mitchie Torres...im 37 and im already a widow...

15 years ago I meet the love of my life Shane Grey. I was 15... and had no idea what love was till I got to know him . We only knew each other for 15 years then...

He died

On September 11 , 2001 teariest took his life...let me bring you back to the tragic day that stared off as the best day then ended up being the worst..

I was only 30 when he died but I was 15 when we meet...

We meet at a place called camp rock! One of the biggest camps of the 80s anyone who was famous went there..It was a beautiful camp and its still open too..

Anyways so here is my story...

Shane and I got married on December 15,. 1999

it was so beautiful the wedding...the vows...the reception..I remember everything about it.

Nate, Jason, Catlyin, Ella, Margot (Peggy), Brown, Tess, sander, Barron, and Lola were there along with Cierrea and so many more people. I had the most beautiful dress and everything was just perfect but I will always remember what Shane said to me after the wedding

"So now that you're a boy bands wife what are you going to do..you'll probably need a secret code name or identity oh and you'll need a hat and sunglasses!"

I laughed at Shane's joke

"I could probably just stick to Mitchie Torres since no one ever knew me"

"that is completely true but your not Mitchie Torres anymore..."

Shane took my hand, we were walking down the beach and it was cold but I didn't care. He took my hand and looked my straight in the eyes. I felt like I was in a movie my dress was flying the wind and I could hear the waves cashing behind me.

"Your Mitchie Grey...my wife..my soul mate and my best friend..I will never love anyone else but you . I will hold you in my arms till my last breath. I will breath in only your scent and remember it throughout the day. I will treat you like a Queen and tell you your beautiful when your sick and always be right by your side when you need me, cause that is what love is Mitchie its when you love a person so much that you would do anything for them. And Mitchie I would die for you.."

I remember having tears run down my face then kissing him passionately..

Through the next years we had so many good times, Connect three were my boys! Jason and Nate were like the brothers I never had and I loved them so much and of course I was so happy to finally find true love

then it just happen just like that

Flashback September 11th,2001'

Shane ,Nate and Jason were due for a interview like usual this morning so I got up nice and early to cook Shane a nice breakfast! We had been married for 2 years now and I was the happiest wife anyone could ask for! Shane was excited cause this interview was at the world trade center and he had never been there before. He told me he was going to get lots of pictures for me...

Cant wait to see them when he gets home!

Shane sat down at the coffee table and took a sip of orange juice "Mitch..I love you!"

He said gazing into my eyes

"I love you to!" We always greeted each other like this in the morning instead of saying good morning. I put the plate of food infront of him and sat down in my spot to eat my food. "Mmm Mitch...today is gonna be a great day your mom's special omelet for breakfast and I get to go to the world trade center with the best band ever im so excited!"

I looked into his eyes I had a feeling in the pit of my stocah I couldn't pin point what it was but it wasn't good..

"Mhm im so happy for you babe!"

Shane smiled his rockstar smile at me

I put my fork down and took Shane's hand

"Shane.."

Shane looked at me he had a feeling this wasn't good, but It was good. I was just trying to be serious and that never happened in our house. Living with 3 guys shows you how to be wild and not serious. And yes me and Shane did not live alone. I choose to do it, because Shane said once he got married he wanted to move to his home state of NJ , and Jason and Nate didn't want to break up the band so they moved down here to. But they didn't have anywhere to go the first couple months they didn't have anywhere to stay so they stayed with us. And then we just all agreed that they could live with us.

Shane looked at me with concern "what is it Mitch are you ok?"

"My doctor called this morning.."

"Oh no Mitchie...are you ok?"

That's something I always loved about Shane he was always concerned for me about the smallest things.

"Do you remember last week how I went to the doctors cause I had bad stomach pains and I was pucking?"

Shane justed nodded his head

"well it turns out that.."

I hesitated just to make him flinch

"What Mitch? What?"

"Im pregnant Shane!!"

He instantly had tears in his eyes and he got up and gave me the biggest hug he had ever given me in his life...he kissed me more passionately then he kissed me on our wedding day

"oh my gosh...Mitchie im gonna be a daddy!!"

"Yea...I know im gonna be a mommy...oh my gosh were gonna be parents!"

"Oh my gosh I love you so much Mitchie I can't wait to go one his journey with you!"

Now these words might sound Corney to you but they wern't at all to me..they were beautiful words..

Nate and Jason had come down stairs a couple minuted latter and we decided to mess with their heads

We sat on the couch as if something really bad was wrong and I pretended to cry into Shane's shoulder

"oh no did Mitchie clean the windows to much again and kill a bird?"

Was Jason first question when he saw me crying ,Nate slapped Jason and then he came over to me and Shane "Mitch..you ok?"

Shane looked at Nate "her doctor called today.."

Nate felt his heart drop..

"and?"

I smiled up at him and me and Shane said at the same time "WERE PREGNANT!" Nate's face instantly lite up "im gonna be an uncle!" Jason stepped into our conversation "me too!! Can we name it robin after the robin bird?"

"We all just looked at him

"Jason why don't you go into the limo we will be there soon!'" Nate said putting a smile on his face

"ok!"

After Jason left we all just talked about how we were gonna do this then the guys left...Shane's last words ever to me were "Mitchie I love you...and our unborn child.." then he touched my stomach then he was gone..forever.

A couple hours after they left I switched on the tv, after getting a call from my mom and sharing with her that I was pregnant.

That's when I saw the horrific sight, to my surprise it was the world tarde center, it was the building to the right or in other words the north tower it was burring up in flames all I could do was cover my mouth and think of my boys what was going on? What was happing I laid a gentle hand on my stomach "oh my gosh..." were the only words to come out of my mouth...

Then right infront of my own two eyes a huge commercial jet Liniere hit the south tower..I bursted into tears. Oh my gosh...my boys...my husband...my life

Shane POV (before he died)

We entered the North tower I was still smiling from the news that I was going to be a daddy I was so excited!

I looked over at Nate to see the same excitement on his face..

We walked up the the 78th floor and went in for our interview

during the interview I had glared out the window there was a huge plane coming straight toward the building, all I could say was "oh my gosh.." everyone looked out the window and started to panic. Me, Nate and Jason ran for the door then it hit and it felt like a earth quake I grabed onto Nate..but he fell onto the floor.

We were in the mens bathroom... "JASON!" I screamed "oh my gosh where is Jason" Nate said now crying "we have to find him" Nate said "no...Nate I will go find him you just get out of this building get back to the house and tell Mitchie I love her ok..and tell her that no matter what happens I will always be with her.." Nate hugged me "nothing is gonna happen were gonna make it out of here im helping you find him.." Shane shook his head "id rather die then have both of us die..if I die today marry Mitchie and take care of my child.." Nate shook his head and screamed in my face "YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE SHANE I WONT LET YOU!" I hugged him close then got on my hands and knees through the dusty hallway and stared searching for Jason "Shane...man you're the best brother...im glad I gave you an ice cream cone at the play ground.." I smiled at Nate then walked into a office calling out Jason's name..

NATE"S POV

When Shane told me that if he died I have to marry Mitchie and take care of her and the baby I almost lost it but I knew what he was saying..I was the youngest so I had to get out of there..weather I liked the fact that my two best friends died or not I had to get out of there...

I told Shane he was my brother then I found the stair wells and stared to descend them

Once I got to the 2nd floor I saw Jason's head waddling through the crowd, i looked for Shane..no sign of him oh no... were my only thoughts

I ran up to Jason and he gave me a big hug "where is Shane?"

"He went looking for you..he told me to come down so I did.." Jason just nodded his head

we made it out of the building and stared running as fast as we could then the second building fell I looked and Jason and we ran so fast that we couldn't even breath.. We made it to the bridge and that's when we couldn't run no more cause there were people everywhere.

I looked over at Jason...Shane..did he make it? That's when we saw it the building we had just been in...fall to the ground causing yet another huge thing of smoke to go everywhere...I looked at Jason..I knew deep down Shane didn't make it..but I kept telling myself that when I open the door to our house he would be sitting on the couch with Mitchie talking about where they were gonna put the cribs or he would be playing make Mitchie laugh like he use to...but when we got home..we just saw one very upset Mitchie curled up in a ball with Shane's shirt in her hands..the phone by her side and bloodshot eyes...

"Where is Shane?" were her first words

I looked at Jason then back at Mitchie

"I don't think he made it Mitch..."

Tears pooled in her eyes mine and Jason's

I ran into her arms and cried so hard...for the first time in my life like I never cried before

MITCHIE"S POV

Nate said the words I had being begging not to hear all day "he didn't make it.."

I felt my heart break in two literary ...

We sat there till 1:00am the next day wating having the hope that Shane would just walk through the door with that precious smile on his face...but he didn't

he never walked through that door again...

END OF FLASHBACK

I couldn't keep myself together for a long time.

Nate told me what Shane had told him about..marring him I said I would consider it. I loved Nate..but like a brother and marring him would be keeping Shane's promise but would I be as happy?

We diced not to but we decided to all stay in the same house...

I named Shane and my child Miralnge, sounds weird I know but it's a mix between angle and miracle cause I knew it was a miracle that Shane and I had conceived her before he past away, and angle cause Shaney was my guardian angle he told me every night in my dreams...

**wow that was the sadist thing I have ever wrote...but it kinda just came to me when I was watching this show on this guy who like went back up into the south tower to save people casue he thought it was his duty to die in the towers and I was like hmm...no disrespect to anyone who lost a family member in the attack...and I know this story is late but I thought it was good! Lol so just review and tell me what you think.by the way i'm sorry if i hurt anyone just tell me in a review if it was to much...**


End file.
